Perfect for me
by StrawberryDemon
Summary: Aomine, Kise and Midorima moves into a beautiful mansion. Now they have one mission, change Momoi's cousin to get free rent, everyone thought it would be easy... until they met him... as always: SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect for me**

''I like you, I have always liked ever since fifth grade, please go out with me Mayuzumi-Senpai''

'' the answer is no, why would I want to date someone as ugly like you, beside the only thing I wanted from you was your spot in basket... now you are a waste'' Mayuzumi said, looking at me with disgust, before leaving..

what...

so I am ugly? ugly... my heart is shattered.. so I am a waste?

 **2 years later**

Three high school student's were moving in a beautiful mansion.

Aomine Daiki, a navy haired teen who has a thing porn magazines, his biggest love for Mai-chan the model, will never change.

Kise Ryouta, blond hair, way too loud and cheerful and a model on his part-time.

Midorima Shoutaro, green hair, have a thing for horoscopes so badly that he listens to Ohasa every day on tv so he finds out what the next lucky item is.

''you all will get free rent if you turn my cousin to a gentleman'' the beautiful young lady named Momoi Satsuki said, smiling.

''what's his name?'' Aomine asked

''you should pay more attention Dai-chan. his name is Kuroko Tetsuya'' Momoi said while leading the way to his room. Momoi and Aomine Daiki are childhood friends. somehow that's how he ended up here.

''Tetsu-kun'' Momoi knocked. the door opened but, it's no one there, then the door locked itself. Kise started shivering, hiding himself behind Aomine.

''Yes Momoi-san'' come, a monotone voice. where is it? then they saw him

''GHAAA! GHOOOOOST!'' Midorima, Kise and Aomine screamed in unison. the clothes are old, the shirt is dirty... his hair is a mess, bangs far over his eyes, so we can't see them and that weak presence. here I thought this would be easy... but now the rent, looks like it's far away.

''Tetsu-kun this is the guys you will live with from now on'' Momoi said warmly

''I see'' She hugged Kuroko before she left.

''it's nice to meet you Kuroko'' Midorima started.

''likewise, well bye'' Kuroko said and walked back to his room.

yep the rent is so far away... so scary he...he is just like Akashi... only worse

 **the next day at school**

we all walked side by side, uneasy.

''Kuroko-san why don't you cut your bangs?'' Kise asked

''No! I like them as they are'' Kuroko said coldly, he looked at kise in horror the cold feeling after that was too much, it's like an endless horror movie. the three of them wanted to leave.

''would it kill you to be nice to us?'' Aomine asked

''sigh, well I suppose not, you all can go before me. it's clearly I make you uneasy''

''that's not the problem, why won't you talk to us?'' Midorima asked

''Kise-kun is a model, Aomine-kun is an amazing basketball player that is bored over the sport because he finds no one that can challenge him, Midorima-kun carries lucky items and is the most intelligent of all of you. I am bellow all of you, and you all are too radiant...beside being alone is far too good to change it'' that must have been his longest sentence ever.

''HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT!'' the three of them said in unison

''you are easy to read, now I think I am going in before you. can't ruin your reputation''

they all stood in front of the school gates in shock. Kuroko left them behind.

how can we do anything, we will never be able to change him.

''Mine-chin, Ki-chin, mido-chin. why are you all crying?'' Murasakibara asked

''didn't you all move in with Tetsuya yesterday'' they heared another voice

''Haizaki you knew?!'' Aomine was ready to kill him.

''yes idiot'' Haizaki said annoyed

''you bastard!'' Aomine was almost ready to fight him.

''listen here idiots. Tetsuya is my childhood friend, beside you all deserve to suffer a little'' after saying that while glaring at them, he left.

''well I do get why he hates us so badly... it even makes sense that they are friends'' Midorima said with a heavy sigh.

''I wonder what made Kuroko-san that way'' Kise said in defeat.

''who knows'' Aomine responded annoyed

''why are you all talking about Kuro-chin?'' Murasakabra asked, while eating chips

''WHAT! even you know him too?!'' Aomine asked.

''we are candy buddies and playing basketball with him is far more fun, then our practice with Aka-chin''

''that weak kid plays basket?! and don't say that to Akashi or you will get one of his many punishments'' Midorima said as in a matter of fact while fixing his glasses.

''Kuro-chin is strong, don't look down on him'' Hoooooooow? how can something that looks so weak be strong. they looked at Murasakibara with doubts...

the four of them started walking in the school gate only to have a bunch of girls surrendering them. so he is a bit human after all.

this will be a long day.

 **another place Kuroko Pov**

''we got a new student here today, come in''

all the students tried to look after the new student, there was only one that saw the student from the start

''hello'' I said, must get this be fast over with.

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!GHAAAAAA!'' everyone screamed.

''Are you trying to give this class a heart attack!'' the teacher yelled

''I have been here the entire time'' Kuroko said, everyone looked at him in disbelief.

''nevermind. tell us your name.'' the teacher tried to go on.

''Kuroko Tetsuya''

''do you have anything else you want to share with us?'' the teacher tried to open up more. Kuroko is so intimidating, so he didn't push it any further.

''not really'' I said simply,

''well you can sit beside Akashi. Akashi raise your hand please'' a redhaired guy raised his hand, he is too beautiful. this will be hell on earth. I walked towards him, the light went off and as I sat down it went on again. everyone started to shiver and prayed that the lesson would be fast over.

the teacher started. this is too easy, I might as well go to sleep.

''hey wake up,'' looks like I slept, his face is too close. those eyes... too bright

''you need to pay attention. by the way your nose is bleeding''

''oh, It happened when I see beautiful people, don't worry about it'' Akashi looked quite amused, it's not every day a person that looks like rather wanting to avoid any form of attention calls him beautiful, this Kuroko guy is quite interesting.

the lesson ended fast.

''hey! Tetsuya'' Haizaki said smiling

''Haizaki-kun you come all this way to get me?'' I asked, walking to him.

''yes, it's lunch time'' oh right. that.

''I see, do they have milkshake?''

''I hate to say it but yes they do,'' Haizaki said, he could almost feel the sparkles in Kuroko's eyes

''then we got no time to lose'' Kuroko took Haizaki's hand and started running in full speed while dragging Haizaki behind him. who didn't even have time to react.

 **Akashi Pov**

this is the first time I don't even know what to think. the new student is really interesting. I am so curious why does he hide his face? he is so thin... light blue hair. he is like a doll... this should not interest me at all! sigh... I should head to the gym.

''Hey! Tetsuya'' Haizaki smile? does Haizaki know this guy? or is Kuroko his new victim? I don't like this.

''Haizaki-kun, you come all this way to get me?'' Kuroko said, why do I feel so jealous over the fact, that Haizaki of everyone made Tetsuya happy enough to give him a cute small smile? did I just think his smile is cute?...

''yes It's lunch time''

''I see, do they have milkshake?'' Kuroko asked, does that even matter.

''I hate to say it, but yes they do,'' Haizaki said with a sigh. so Tetsuya is fond of milkshake, must be really badly to make Haizaki sigh like that.

''Then we got no time to lose'' as Kuroko said that he grabbed Haizaki's hand and started running like it depended on his life. I hate to admite it but, right now I really wish I was Haizaki.

I have to get to the gym, maybe then I forget more about the new student.

as I got to the gym.

I see three people freaking out.

''he is so damn scary, how can we change him?'' Aomine asked frustrated

''should we even try?'' Midorima said.

''THINK ABOUT THE RENT!'' Kise screamed at them both

''and who is the person you are talking about?'' I made the three of them almost scream and then they sighed.

''Kuroko Tetsuya'' that cute guy made those three more scared than me on a good day.. I don't like that.

''Satsuki wants us to make him a gentleman. but at home he want nothing to do with any of us or that life'' Aomine said sighing.

''do you have her number?'' I asked

''yes. what are you planning Akashi?'' Midorima asked while giving Akashi the phone.

''I want him, so I'm moving in'' Akashi said with a smirk.

''WHAAAAAT!''

 **end of chapter 1**

 **this is based on a manga called Perfect girl evoulution/The wallflower. but it will not be exactly the same.**

 **As much as I love to work on the other stories I have, I need a new story in Kuroko no basket now and this one has been waiting for 6 months already^^ so might be about time... the other stories will be done, soon but not now.**

 **and better late then never! my roommate moved out a 4 weeks ago! :D never been more happy in a long time! 3**

 **anyway hope you liked it!^^ (sorry for all grammar and more if you hated it... Q_Q )**

 **and...**

 **Please reveiw?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**weakness**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

 **Momoi POV**

 _''I am sorry Akashi-kun. but I can't let you move in yet, I won't be back in Japan before 2 months. so I am sorry but you have to wait till then'' Momoi said in the phone sighing over the fact that Akashi wanted to move in now at all times._

 _''That's fine Satsuki, don't worry I will wait 2 months'' at least he isn't in a rush for this_

 _''Thank you Akashi-kun. well, I got to go! bye bye!''_

'' well I will get you one way or another. Tetsuya'' Akashi smirked

 **Kuroko POV**

Aomine-kun forgot his books... deliver them or drop it.. he is way too radiant and happy... I will die.. but the teacher wanted me to deliver them.. she even cried... sigh. no choice then... I opened the door to the gym. so this is the famous basketball team... looks like everyone is on the edge of dying... so lovely..no wonder everyone is bored over the sport here.

''Tetsuya. what a nice surprise. now tell me what you are doing here?'' oh that's my side partner in class, to beautiful, the smirk and everything is to much, I need a new side partner... my teacher told me I can't and because of me wanting to sit alone without a soul... she told me to bring those books to Aomine-kun... somehow I got a feeling Akashi-kun already knows this...

can't just humans leave me alone?...

''hello Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun forgot this'' I tried to stay normal... too beautiful... MY EYES! It's too bright... this will kill me... I need to change seats...

''Tetsuya do you really think I would ever let you change seats with someone else? you belong with me for the rest of the year.'' How did... nevermind... the evilness.. is like... he would be a killer.. his beauty is so powerful that he would kill people with it! I get it now, so to sit by his side I have to think of him like a serial killer. now it all makes sense. this can work!

''I belong to no one!'' I said coldly throwing the books on the floor and left

''you three, live with him, find out his weakness'' Akashi said giving his teammates a dangerously polite smile.

''WHAT! WHY AKASHICCHI?!'' Kise screamed in full panic

''don't do this to us Akashi'' Midorima started.

''he hates us!'' Aomine said looking at At Akashi like the end was near.

''do I have to repeat myself?'' the three of them started freezing...

''no..but''

''are you question me Daiki?''

''Nnn-no!''

''well then.. double rounds''

 **Later that day**

''I should give Kuroko some of the food left'' Aomine said, after all, Kuroko has to eat sometime.

''good idea, Aomine! maybe it helps'' as Aomine walked up the stairs and to the third room on the left side. he felt the urges to run back. slowly he opened the door

Oh... Oh..shit..SHITSHITSHIT!

''GHAAAAAAAA!''' Midorima and Kise ran up to Aomine as fast as they could, with the only thought that Kuroko had killed Aomine...

what met they were far worse.

darkness... horror movies, books, games, the dolls... posters. Kuroko turned around annoyed with all the noise. he turned around slowly looking murderous at the three of them, before slowly getting up, making all of them shiver. while grabbing a ninja sword on the floor.

''GHAAAAAAAAAAAKYAAAA! DON'T KILL US!'' they grabbed Aomine and started running for their life out of the house.

''wonder what's wrong with them? oh well back to the movie'' Kuroko closed the door to his room and continued the movie

 **Next day**

''So did anyone of you find out about him''

oh god... how can we hide this.. the panic was everywhere in the face of the three of them.

''we don't know Akashi'' Midorima said calmly trying to avoid Akashi's eyes.

''is that so..bring Tetsuya here'' It was clearly that he knew they were lying.

''PLEASE DON'T HE WANT'S TO KILL US!'' Kise said freaking completely out

''are you three defying me?'' Akashi says like a warning.

''normally none of us would but this time, I rather die by your hands!'' Aomine said accepting his fate.

''well so be it, but first you will be signing you up for a dating program. for your fangirls for 3 weeks from now on, then when that is done you will kill yourself by cleaning every single toilet from this school and middle school '' dating?... cleaning... Kise knew if he did it he would have even more problem than normal and knowing Akashi... whoever he would have to date would be a nightmare to deal with... and CLEANING! he knew he had to say no...

''FINE! his weakness is blood, killing, creepy dolls, horror movies, swords and five glasses of milkshake! there I said it''

Aomine and Midorima glared darkly at Kise

''good job Kise'' they both said annoyed

''heh! well this will be easy and since you were nice enough to tell me, I let you all of with dating and double rounds for the next 3 weeks''

all the three of them could do was sighing over this, Akashi sure is the devil himself.

 **Later that day**

''sorry guys...'' Kise said with regret...

''well he would have found out sooner then later... don't worry Kise. we should try talking to him'' Midorima said with a sigh

''try talking to who?'' a voice come behind all three of them.

''WHAAAAAAAAAA!''

''Kuroko'' Aomine started

''I apologize for throwing your books at the floor earlier today Aomine-kun, I made this for you as my apologize'' Aomine couldn't stop looking at Kuroko, while Kuroko handed the chocolate over to Aomine.

''thank you Tetsu'' Aomine grinned, maybe it's a hope.

''now I am going back to my room since I have made up for myself. now leave me alone for the rest of my life.'' maybe not.

''WHAT THE HELL! first you give me a chocolate, then you act like you don't own me at least, your friendship! why do you hate guys so badly?!''

''Aominecchi. he did, at least, make chocolate to you, don't act like a brat'' Kise said both Aomine and Midorima was in shock over Kise's words. then it hit Midorima

''wait did you have a bad experience with guys before?'' Midorima asked

''now I totally understand'' Kise said

''No! your wrong! just leave me alone'' Kuroko said running with full speed to his room.

 **Kuroko POV**

I tried to apologize. even if I don't really care. it was no need to look so bright.. nose bleeding won't stop.. one nose bleeding has been enough. creature of the light... I must away from them! it's not safe, I can't have any of them coming back to my room, I must run away from here.

 **end of chapter 2**

* * *

 **wow! xD funny to see so many that liked the fanfic ^^ sorry but the last exam nearly killed me! when I had it and then it was Christmas and back to work time so I didn't got a chance to thank you all for your favs, followers and reviews.**

 **as I have seen from some of the guest reviews...**

 **happy you all want more! :)**

 **but please don't expect too much, I can't guarantee you will like this story more than the manga or just as much, I don't even know how I will end this story yet.. so sorry xD and thank you so much for reading!**

 **to Sora: Sora! God I miss you! D: I hope you get a new account soon! and thank you so much! :D asking you always seems to make things easier. :) good luck with your work too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Searching**

 **chapter 3**

* * *

''Kise.. are you really sure about this? he could have just decided to take a walk and come home now'' Aomine asked tired after 2 hours searching for Kuroko

''Do we got a choice Aominecchi?'' Kise said annoyed. Aomine started to shiver

''sigh..''

''don't give up, we will find him. we have too, remember Akashi'' Midorima said calmly, but on the inside, he just wanted to get back home.

''NONONONO! let's split and search for him!'' Aomine said freaking out.

 **Another place**

I am on a swing in a park 2 hours away from home... but where will I sleep? hmmm... I tried a dog house once didn't work... I tried getting in a cave once, in a tree... might as well sleep here.

''Tetsuya? what?'' what is Haizaki-kun doing here?!

''hello, Haizaki-kun,'' I said while turning around to face him...

''I see you are running away'' he is so much smarter than he let people know... he knows me far too well.

''I had to. it's too much light home, I am only used to yours''

''what light? Tetsuya I am a bully of nature, and you say I got light in me. what the hell...'' Haizaki said laughing.

''but Haizaki-kun is beautiful.'' Haizaki started blushing.

''so where will you sleep this time'' Haizaki changed the subject fast.

''I will sleep here'' there is no other way, Haizaki still lives with his family... and to tell the truth it goes reallyreally badly... I have never thought of him as a bully, he just do what other people can't, by telling the truth. to me, Haizaki is the closest I get to caring about someone.

''too bad I can't have you home with me, this time, my hate-aunt is there...'' Haizaki said with a heavy sigh. his hate aunt is what both me and Haizaki would call someone worth killing. she is the reason why Haizaki decided to become a bully in the first place. so whenever she is visiting we keep ourselves far away from her.

in other words seems like we both will sleep here tonight.

''I can take you back to your house'' Haizaki offered, not wanting Kuroko to sleep outside. it's cold.

''I only go home if you sleep over'' I said

''hehe. sure'' Haizaki hates asking for things, which is why I always ask him when I know he needs something... but this time. I will get too much trouble for running away

everything went so well... until

''...GGGGG... GHOST!'' a guy on the other side screamed. god, I forgot a moment that other people exist here as well. the guy made so much noise that more people were coming.

''SO UGLY! KILL IT!'' some girls said screaming while crying.

''Why is he with the hot gray haired guy! is this a movie?!'' another girl screamed

''TETSUYA NOW IS THE TIME FOR RUNNING!'' Haizaki screamed. grabbed Kuroko's wrist before Kuroko could even react and started running for, full speed.

 **3 hours later**

 _'Dingdongdingdong'_

Aomine opened the door. only to see Haizaki and Kuroko completely wet from head to toes...

''TETSU! you bastard you have no Idea how worried I was!'' Aomine said in full worry. without even thinking Aomine had already given Kuroko a nickname. he looks so stressed.

''Kuroko! We looked everywhere for you!'' Kise said.

''next time don't make us run halfway into the city to look for you!'' Midorima glared. everyone was really worried about me? sigh... for once... this was my fault... but...but that was so scary...

''I am sorry everyone. I will never run away again...'' Kuroko looked as scared as Haizaki... everyone was beyond shocked to hear Kuroko apologize for something. both Haizaki and Kuroko walked inside.

''by the way, why are the two of you so wet?''

''we have been running for three hours... away from the creature of light...'' the three of them looked at Haizaki waiting for him to fill the rest in.

''in other words... a guy saw Tetsuya talking to me screamed ghost at him, more people come after that. so we ran at full speed and then it was more people... we were trapped so we jumped in a big water pool at a hotel nearby... we tried to hide... they gave up searching for us after 30 more minutes and we had to run and find another place because just as we got up it was all over again with running!'' Haizaki said shivering.

what the hell! now I feel even more sorry for them, was the thought from the three of them. the last thing the Aomine, Midorima and Kise heard before Kuroko went to his room.

''I... got... kissed by... a human... I am the worst... Freddy... Jason... forgive me...'' Kuroko said in shock while crying.

they looked again at Haizaki.. only to see him crying as well...

''a dude pushed me... at Tetsuya after we managed to get back... I lost my balance... and kissed Tetsuya... '' Haizaki ran to the bathroom and closed it.

''WHAT THE HELL!''

''Why would Haizaki even care at this point who he kiss?!'' Aomine asked.

''well maybe even Haizaki has his bounds, Aominecchi'' Kise said just as shocked

 **30 minutes later**

Haizaki walked to Kuroko's room.

''If I knew any better the two of them could make a great couple'' was the first thing that comes out of Midorima

''don't even go there!'' Aomine said creeped out

''Aominecchii is right... have you forgotten about Akashicchii?'' Kise said almost just as creeped out as Aomine.

''don't remind me, idiot! but think about it.. getting Kuroko to date someone might even get him to show us how he looks under his bangs and might make him a normal human'' Aomine and Kise looked at Midorima like he had just told the school is closed for the next 3 months.

the three of them walked to Kuroko's room only to see that Haizaki sat there and had a really pale face. he is still crying.

''what... have I done... Shūzō.. I am sorry... I love.. you alone... don't leave me... what have I done.. of course he will leave me...''

while Kuroko was laying on the floor crying just as much.

''creature of the Dark... I am the worst... forgive me... must kill the human who really is at fault for destroying our life... must kill him... where is my voodoo doll.. must live in darkness.. must return to darkness.. take me back''

both of them is in full panic.

Kise closed the door slowly... the three of them started walking to the kitchen

''let's just hope this never happens again'' Aomine said almost scared by the sight he just saw a moment ago.

 **the day after**

''what happened to the three of you. and why did I see Tetsuya and Haizaki completely wet yesterday'' they all looked at the Akashi.

''trust me, you don't want to know'' was Midorima's only answer to Akashi.

''double rounds. but I will find out the reason, so don't think you are saved just yet'' Akashi said glaring darkly at them, with a polite smile.. normally every one of them would be scared shirtless of the sight...

but after seeing Haizaki in a corner yesterday crying over what he had done to his crush and Kuroko laying on the floor begging someone to take his soul back into the darkness...

no one of them found the will to care.

* * *

 **end of chapter 3**

 **sorry for the wait! I have some inspiration as always from wallflower/ Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge :D I will not make the story completely alike the manga. but I will take a bit inspiration from it^^ + as many others I love that manga x3**

 **I'm really amazed that so many wanted to read this story and liked it this much!^^ thank you all!**

 **hope you will like this chapter as well!^^**

 **please reveiw^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Make this stop.**

 **chapter 4**

both Haizaki and Kuroko has been in the exact same spot in Kuroko's room, for three days... when they aren't going to school in a depressing look both of them are in the exact same spot in Kuroko's room sighing. they can't even look at each other _'_ _ **we were assigned to make one human, not two. '**_ was a daily thought the three roommates shared.

''Aominecchii it's been three days now... we have gotten a new punishment every day from Akashicchii... I am tired of cleaning the school... we need to end this now'' Kise said giving Aomine an exhausted look. looking at Haizaki and Kuroko walking side by side on their way home. giving everyone the feel of the end of life is near. pale faces... normally Haizaki would have fangirls around him. but after the kiss... no one dared to get close to him. and right beside him, all day was a Kuroko with a dark look on his face, ready to kill whoever that touched him.

both looked so gloomy that it scared the rest of the school and the teacher sent them home until they would get everything sorted out.

''I hate to agree with you, Kise. but you are right.'' Aomine said with a sigh...

''we should get Murasakibara on this one'' Midorima said, fixing his glasses.

''Midorimacchii... you know the are only three ways on making him agree on this. cake, candy or your flirting with him'' Kise said pouting knowing he couldn't afford a new cake to Murasakibara.

''and right now none of us has the money so, go flirt with him Midorima'' Aomine says almost laughing at the look of Midorima wanting to kill the two of them.

''I am not flirting with him!'' Midorima said annoyed

both looked at midorima unsure.

''you know what, you two fix this, I am not flirting with anyone stupid idiots!'' and that was all it took for Midorima to disappear for the rest of the day.

Kise went to get Murasakibara to help them. while Aomine went home. without candy, cake or flirting all of them knew the only thing they would get was a no.

Aomine is finally home.

just as Aomine opened the door to Kuroko's room, he saw something new. they didn't really change spots... both of them are now laying on the floor almost in pain. for the first time in his life Aomine wished for a cure against this sight.

 **Next day**

just as Akashi said three days ago. he did found out and that didn't go well for anyone. when Akashi tried to talk to Haizaki, Haizaki reacted by passing out. so he went to Kuroko... and Kuroko looked just as pale as Haizaki.

''Tetsuya'' Akashi tried again.

''...'' Kuroko looked at Akashi tired and quickly turned his attention back to the paper.

''Tetsuya... why are you on killing hunt'' Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear. that was all it took for Kuroko to have a nosebleed.

''Red-kun. this has nothing to do with you, so leave me alone and stop doing that'' Kuroko says glaring darkly at Akashi. as a return, he got a challenging look right back.

''Oh. I think you should make me'' Akashi says with a smirk.

''ok, I will make your mouth look like Deadpool from that failed x-men movie. sewed and then you would stop your weird attempt on flirting.'' Kuroko responded, this only made Akashi even more amused and smirk.

while other girls were more than ready to kill Kuroko on the spot.

''Did... did he just threat Akashi-sama?!'' a girl said in shock.

''how dare he talk to Akashi-kun like that!'' another girl said beyond angry. the group of girls hating Kuroko got bigger my the minute.

''he is so dead'' some guys in the class said in unison almost praying for him.

''Tetsuya you need to work on your attempts on talking dirty'' Akashi said with a smirk and that was the second time Kuroko had a nosebleed. girls started screaming. Kuroko thought for a moment that ' _this guy will be the end of me.'_

''Akashi. please use your flirting skills on someone who has the ability to have emotions.'' Kuroko says, breathing heavy because of the blood loss... Akashi could easily sense something was wrong with both of Kuroko and Haizaki. He even knew what, but that doesn't mean he can't stop having fun with this, while still being pissed that Kuroko got kissed by someone else.

''KUROKO! THIS IS ENOUGH!'' Aomine screamed, holding a skeleton head. Akashi looked at them annoyed. the girls screamed.

''Aominecchi!'' Kise screamed while Midorima ran after the two of them.

''Forget your research on this guy, what happen..'' Aomine was about to say more.

''Aomine... shut up! You are asking me to forget something so horrible as that... I have already ordered the voodoo dolls.'' Kuroko says in a matter of fact while being annoyed.

''Will any of you tell me why Tetsuya lost his first kiss to Haizaki'' Akashi ordered the three of them to tell him.

''HOW DID YOU KNOW'' Kise and Aomine said in unison, shocked. while Midorima lost the ability to speak at the moment.

''WAIT! WHAT!'' the girls even louder. glared even harder at Kuroko now.

''I am absolute'' was the only response they got from Akashi.

''How dare he kiss Haizaki-kun!'' ''He was supposed to kiss me'' the list went on with the fan girls.

''Shut up all of you,'' Kuroko said everyone saw the darkness even harder around him and everyone went silent.

''I got someone to kill...'' Kuroko started making his presence even more intimidating to everyone.

''It's just a simple kiss,'' Aomine said without a care. just a kiss. Akashi and Kuroko made the whole room freeze. Kise looked like he was about to pass out any minute, Kise turned his head to the wall so he didn't have to face Akashi and Kuroko.

Aomine had decided so badly to do this, he was afraid, but one more day with Kuroko like this was not worth waiting for.

''It's not... leave'' Kuroko says coldly.. even if no one can see half off of Kurokos face, everyone could easily tell he was ready to kill everyone. the room gets more and colder by the minute. Aomine knew he had to stop this now.

''For the fuck sake, it's like this!'' Aomine took the skeleton head into a kiss with Kuroko.

everything went quiet for what felt like a lifetime, was only 10 minutes.

''Oh... I see now.'' Kuroko says simply. everyone looked at him. his darkness was no longer unstable.. it was back to normal. he then went to the library, leaving everyone behind speechless. lights got out wherever he walked.

''he is finally back to his creepy self... so much better,'' Midorima said sighing in relief. people started leaving the classroom

''Midorimacchii... you are forgetting we have to change him'' Kise said so no one but the four of them could hear.

''Drop it,'' Aomine said simply.

''What! don't you want him to change'' Kise asked

''I haven't slept for two days because of him and Haizaki. If him being creepy in his own room helps me sleep. I don't care, besides, I think it's stupid to force it''

''Wow.. your lack of sleep turns you into someone smart,'' Midorima says almost wanting to laugh over the fact.

''What the hell.'' Aomine glared at him.

''Daiki triple rounds around the town, you will clean every inch in the gym and Ryouta you will buy Atsushi cakes for a week.'' both looking at Akashi in a complete terror. thinking... even more to the punishment we already have... yaaaay... just kill us...

''Tetsuya should never change into something else''

''not that I care much, but Akashi. don't you think your crush is going a bit out of hand?'' Midorima asked.

''double rounds'' Akashi responded glaring at Midorima and left. Midorima walked over to Haizaki's body to take him to the school nurse.

it was just bad that the exact moment he was about to lift him up, did he meet a dark glare on the other side of the room, while some girls even had nosebleed over the beautiful sight.

''Midorima. let me take this idiot to the school nurse'' a pissed Nijimura was never a good sign. until they heard

 _''Shūzō_ _...'' and saw a soft smile on Haizaki's sleeping face. the first time everyone in the room saw Nijimura blush, while he stormed off with Haizaki in his arms in full speed._

 _''So the crush is mutual'' Kise said in shock._

 _''well I think both of them are too stupid to understand that'' Aomine said simply. everyone looking at Aomine like something is deadly wrong._

 _''Aomine-kun go home... go to sleep.. please'' this might have been the only time all his fan girls begged him in tears to do something different than eating their cookies and cakes. Kise and Midorima agreed._

 **Another place**

girls walked out of the school gates together. from far away it all looked so peacefully. but if anyone got closer it was clearly everything was a disaster.

''Don't you think it's stupid how much attention that scary emo guy gets from the hotties?'' one red haired girl asked completely annoyed to one of her friends. her friend agreed while she was eating a sandwich.

''Yes I agree! It makes no sense!'' another girl with short brown hair from the tennis team joined their conversations

''I think we should cut his bangs.'' the first red-haired girl said determinedly. like it was the only way to get them.

''but that's a mean thing to do.. he only gets attention because he is one of those special kids and it's not like they even live together..'' a shorter girl from Kuroko's class said, wanting no drama at all. the tension was beyond bad.

''Oh! that explains a lot.'' the brown haired girl says agreeing to the short girl.

''still, I want to know what he is hiding'' the redhaired girl still wants to know. she sighed deeply.

the girls nodded.

''yeah.. me too''

* * *

 **End of chapter 4**

 **ReallyReally Sorry for the long wait... D:**

 **I have rewritten this chapter 4 times the last two months... I have come to the terms with... staying unhappy with this chapter. I knew I had to make the ending like this for the next chapter. I am almost done with chapter 5. I had more trouble with this chapter then 5-.-...**

 **thank you all so much for the fav, followers, reviews and hope you all have a great summer^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave my face out of this.**

 **chapter 5**

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

I hate this so badly...

 **flashback**

the speakers to the school went on

 _ **''To everyone in this school, we in the photo club has a challenge or more like a bet, we have got many in our school the have collected an amount of money. Anyone that can take a picture of Kuroko Tetsuya's face in this school will get 1 000 000 yen''**_ this was the first time Kuroko opened the class window and jumped to a tree close to the window in high speed, to hide.

the photo club and almost every other club got in his classroom like an explosion.

 **''WHERE IS HE!''** everyone screamed while looking around, themselves to see if Kuroko was hiding. when I think about it. They kinda sound like batman.

my face is not worth this shit. I should do as the superheroes do. I am getting the Deadpool suit. that is a logical thing to do.

''THERE HE IS!'' they screamed from the classroom.

SHIT! Kuroko jumped down from the tree. this tree is high. they have to think I am dead after this, maybe I should mix Deadpool with spiderman than I can get katanas, guns, and the web.

''HE IS DOWN HERE!'' a girl screamed. I need to prove myself worthy of the spideypool. no, I need my own suit from darkness and evil...let the hiding begin.

 **end of flashback**

 **next day Kuroko Pov**

I got no clue how I got back to my room yesterday.

I think I should wait for my order to arrive before I get back to school. I don't think the other humans I am living with will be happy about this. but that's fine. tell them or just stay in my room.

''Kuroko!'' Midorima said loudly to get contact outside of Kuroko's door. the door opened they all met with a Kuroko with cuts from last nights running and jumping from trees, white skin that looked almost deadly, while he was try smiling which looked more like a monster deciding who he would love to kill first, the look of Kuroko made the three of them scream.

Kise was the first to calm, breathing heavy in and out.

''We need to get to school'' Kise said with an uneasy smile.

''As much I appreciate how hard all of you, tries. I am staying home until school gets back to normal'' I said sarcastic and went back to my room

''OH Hell no! you are already as unsocial as it gets! you are going to school.'' Aomine said stopping Kuroko. Kuroko turned around glaring at them.

''you have to wait until I get my suit'' I said with a warning.

''What!'' Aomine and Kise said in unison.

''I need to keep my identity secret like all the other bad guys, I won't see any of you before I got it. see you in 3 weeks'' Kuroko says as a matter of fact. there is no other way! I have to protect myself!

''You can't run away from this! and no one knows your identity as it is.'' Aomine said almost annoyed

''yes and how can you even see with those bangs'' with that the door to Kuroko's room was locked.

''Kuroko! we will protect you from anyone that tries to harm you'' Midorima said honestly to Kuroko... outside the looked door. Aomine's phone started ringing just as that happened.

 **Aomine Pov**

''what'' Aomine asked almost annoyed. there is silence on the other line... this either Akashi or Satsuki and I can feel this is far from good.

 _''Dai-chan that is no way to talk to me!''_ oh shit... Satsuki... and she is mad... I don't know who I would prefer to die by at the moment.

''what do you want Satsuki?'' I asked bored... I need to pretend things are fine or she...

 _''Why is Tetsu-kun kissing a skull?''_

oh shit...

 _''Dai-chan I am putting everyone's rent up. and this is an order from my mother, so there is no need trying to change my mind either. good luck''_ she hanged up after that.

oh fuck... this is the end...

''where is the demon of darkness! WE NEED THE 1 000 000 NOW'' Aomine screamed in panic, scaring both Midorima and Kise in the progress

''what happen Aomine?!'' Midorima asked in shock by the sight of Aomine... he knew something really bad happens with that phone call.

Aomine broke the lock and opened Kuroko's door.. this was the first time Kuroko screamed.

''Kuroko show your face now!'' Aomine

''No'' Kuroko said simply while keep going towards the window

''WHY!'' at the moment Aomine was beyond desperate to get Kuroko to do this at any cost.

''I haven't even seen my own face in two years! there is no way I am showing it now!'' Kuroko said darkly. making Midorima and Kise shiver almost by the silence.

''The rent went up we need your face to cover up the rent and food,'' Aomine says desperately

''not my problem! my face isn't worth it!'' Kuroko says glaring at Aomine, while turning his back to Aomine, looking out the window. but Aomine's foot steps made him turn around again.

''How bad can it be?! show me!'' Aomine trapped Kuroko in a corner. Kuroko had almost gone to the point where he was scared.

''NO!'' Kuroko said loudly and annoyed. Midorima wanted to go in and stop it but. books and dolls were thrown in every direction. so he had to hope things would be ok. even if he knew this wouldn't end well.

''Midorimacchi why does it look like Aominecchi is trying to get laid with Kurokocchi?'' Kise asked

''our rent went up and Aomine handles it this way.. by the way, when did you start calling him that?'' this time it was midorima who was curious. Kise nodded

''oh you didn't know he is the one making all the food for us. I always watch him when he is in the kitchen making things.'' Kise says with a smile.

''What! that is him?! all that! it's only been a week! how does he do it? and why are you watching him?'' Midorima asked

''he looks cute when he makes food always a small smile on his face'' Kise says with a grin, while Midorima has a hard time believing him.

''SHOW IT NOW!'' Kuroko manages to get away from Aomine while picking up his sword

''Kurokocchhiii! don't!'' Kise screamed. Aomine grabbed Kuroko's wrists and then he tripled over the new box with voodoo dolls and in the process he took Kuroko down with him. Kuroko let, go of the sword

''AH! No! Stop it!'' it's gone to the point where Kuroko started to get scared over this.

''show me!''

''darkness. I need pow..Get of! AH!''

'' I have to see all of you!''

''this is starting to turn exotic...'' Kise said almost laughing at the sight of Aomine on top of Kuroko. while Kuroko tries to fight for his life. things stopped being thrown around.

''I think we should stop them'' Midorima said walking already halfway in the room and that was when Kuroko kicked Aomine on the other side of the room, grabbed the sword waved it enough times so no one got close while opening the window and escape. but he lost the sword while escaping. so the sword was still on his floor. but Kuroko didn't care he needed to get away.

''good job stupid!'' was Midorima's only response to aomine who had passed out in the process, before he went to his own room. leaving Kise to get Aomine out the room.

one thing was for sure there would be no school for any of them today.

 **6 hours later Akashi POV**

'ding dong' who is at the door at this time. I slowly opened up the door.

''Tetsuya...'' he looks like a mess ripped up shirt, dirty pants... messy hair.. but he is still so cute.. what a nice view. but who did this? wait there are many people from our school around the streets. so he had to escape them too.. but who made him walk out from the house in the first place...

''red-kun... please save me... I can live in a dungeon if you have... I need to be hidden away... '' that would be nice. hidden and mine. but I rather have you willingly in my bed.

''first of you need to take a bath... I will bring clothes. after that, you will tell me what happened..'' I said as an order, Kuroko nodded and agreed.

''Thank you Akashi-kun'' was the last thing he heard before Kuroko locked the door to the bathroom. 'Akashi-kun' did he just call me my name?... heh. as cute as always. I will make some calls now... no, I need to find him clothes. still, I should try calling those three.

 **40 min later**

Daiki isn't picking up.. this means it's most likely his fault.

''Ryouta tell me why Daiki won't answer his phone and why Tetsuya has come all the way to my mansion now'' there was silence on the other side for a few second...

 _''HE HAS WHAT!... well Aominecchii, tried to make Kurokocchii show his face... after our rent went up and the result was Kurokocchii kicking Aominecchii across the room, taking a sword and make sure no one would go after him, before he dropped it while jumping out of the window... and Aominecchii won't be playing basket for a while, he broke his left arm when he hit the wall...''_

I don't know if I should be proud or angry at the moment. after only knowing Tetsuya a week this is what I now expect from him... he is after all the only person I can't read the moves to and that makes things even more fun!

''Ryouta the three of you will have double training, but Daiki will also sleep outside alone in a tent for two weeks. and if any of you scare him this much again. I will make sure you never see the sun again'' Akashi said darkly

 _''yyyyyyeesss.. sir... I mean... Akashicchii...''_ Kise responded shakily...

''good.'' Akashi hanged up after that. now where is...

''Akashi-kun... thank you...'' it's almost weird hearing him being this thankful.

''Tetsuya how long have you been there?'' I asked. the wet blue hair.. seeing him in my clothes. it's like I claimed him mine. I want him so badly.

''the bath was over, 5 minutes ago. but thank you Akashi-kun I hope you get to move in, to'' Kuroko said simply. what! let me guess Satsuki. but I should ask, I need to hear more of that lovely voice.

''what how do you know about that?''

''Momoi-san is my cousin. she tells me everything. where is the dungeon'' I have never met anyone that made me this amused

''Tetsuya I have guest rooms. you won't be sleeping in a dungeon'' the smile was too much for Kuroko.. so the only reaction was for once without any blood. to pass out on top of Akashi.

''heh. so cute'' Akashi smiled warmly

 **outside of Akashi mansion**

the silence lasted too long... before one girl cut it

''did he just confessed to our hot king of the school!'' the girl said in shock, trying hard to figure out what has just happened.

''he even got a smile from him!'' another girl said close to crying.

''Kuroko Tetsuya! you are so dead tomorrow''

one thing was for sure the girl's hatred for Kuroko has grown deeper every day.

 **Another place**

''Aominecchii... Kurokocchii is with Akashicchi'' Kise said with a sigh.

''What! this is all my fault.. if I haven't freaked out...'' Aomine says. even if Aomine's arm hurts like hell, he knew he had only himself to blame.

''for this once I can agree with you idiot... but we have to let him be with Akashi today and we pick him up tomorrow and you will be home and apologize'' Midorima said annoyed over the whole situation

''by the way, Aominecchii have to sleep in a tent for two weeks. it's Akashicchii order.''Kise says completely tired.

''Damn... well fine'' Aomine went to get the tent, while Kise went after him to help. this will be two long weeks.

* * *

 **end of chapter 5**

 **sorry for the reallyREALLY long wait!**

 **as always inspired by Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge/Perfect Girl Evolution^^**

 **thank you all so much for reading this story!^^**

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 **I really didn't plan to make you wait so long as you guys have with any of the stories I have here... but a lot of things has happened...**

 **1\. my teacher called me and told me there weren't enough people on the study I planned taking. so they took it down... I have to wait till next year... so I freaked a bit out! xD so now I am taking up math... I feel already sorry for the poor souls that will teach me this...**

 **2\. I met this really cool person at NärCon at first it was only that I liked her a bit and felt like something was there, but I didn't think of it at all. but we both have a bit of a long distance (I know Sweden and Norway don't sound long, but you can't say that about 5/6 hours with train and it's expensive for a poor student like me.. but I know there are people having it worse than me...) anyway the more I talked with her the more I started having this huge crush on her...-.- I will meet her again in October! :D so yeah so I have been a BIT distract by this... xD this is not normal for me.**

 **3\. my best friend taking me to Danmark so we could celebrate our 5-year anniversary... x3 but anyway**

 **I am really sorry for the wait I know I promised you guys giving chapters more often...**

 **but again sorry and I will try harder to post more often... :)**

 **thank you all so much for reading this story^^**


End file.
